


Losing Control

by professional_benaddict



Series: Daddy!Tony and Little!Peter [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Ageplay, Catheters, Crying, Daddy Tony, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Its not a story of mine if Peter is not crying at some point, Little Peter, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Peter has been bad and this is a punishment, Restraints, Stuffed Toys, Uncle Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professional_benaddict/pseuds/professional_benaddict
Summary: Peter has been bad and one punishment has lead to another, so the little boy is getting catheterised for two days. There's crying and fussing, but Daddy Tony and Uncle Stephen are very comforting and help the boy through his punishment. As well as a stuffed T. rex called Ted.





	Losing Control

**Author's Note:**

> Two anons requested this scene on my Tumblr so ofc I had to deliver ahah

“Daddy, please, I don’t wanna. I promise I’ll be good.” Peter tried begging one last time, tugging on the sleeve of his Daddy’s suit jacket. 

“Peter, this is final. I have made up my mind and I won’t have you whining about this anymore. Be good for Daddy and don’t make this worse for yourself, hm?” Tony reasoned, wrapping his larger hand around Peter’s smaller one. The boy was not happy about the situation, that was easy to tell, but he did not voice his disapproval further, at least for a while. 

“Daddy?” 

“Hm?” 

“Will it hurt?” Peter asked, clearly anxious about what was coming as he chewed on his bottom lip. Tony pulled the little one closer to his side before answering. 

“It won’t hurt, your Uncle promised me that. But, it will be uncomfortable.” Peter visibly tensed at that, whimpering softly as he curled in on himself. Wrapping an arm around his boy, Tony continued. “I know this is no fun, baby boy, but this is what happens when you are naughty and won’t listen to your Daddy. It’s just for two days, then we’ll get it taken out and everything will be like normal. Look, there’s your Uncle.”

Down the hall to the left, Stephen was strolling over. He was dressed in his scrubs like usual and wore a smile on his face as he stopped by Tony and Peter. Normally, Peter would have embraced his Uncle in a tight hug by now, but the circumstances were different now and the boy lowered his head in embarrassment. 

“Hey, have you waited a long time?” Stephen asked, glancing at the watch on his wrist. “Someone needed me for a quick consult, but it dragged on, so sorry about that.”

“No, no, we haven’t waited long.” Tony assured, rising from his seat and looking down at the boy. “Peter, don’t be rude. Say hi to your Uncle.” 

The boy rose from his seat slowly, thumb in his mouth as he looked up at Stephen shyly. 

“Hi, Uncle Stephen.” He mumbled, trying to hide behind his Daddy, as if turning invisible would get him off the hook. Tony would not allow it and grasped the boy by his upper arm and brought him forward. 

“Hey, baby boy.” Stephen greeted the boy, bringing a hand up to stroke his cheek. “You ready for this? I promise it won’t hurt, but it will be uncomfortable.” The doctor tried reassuring the boy, but he still refused to meet his eye. 

“Daddy said that.” The boy mumbled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously. 

“Better to just get it over with. Where are we headed?” Tony asked and Stephen extended his arm down the hall to lead the way.  
The trio made their way to the paediatric ward, which Tony and Stephen had agreed on together beforehand. They both figured Peter would be much more comfortable in a room with cartoon animals on the walls and stuffed animals next to all the medical equipment and machines. Stephen was more than happy to make those arrangements, as well as capable with his reputation at the hospital. However, they still made the arrangement in the early evening to avoid the crowds during the day at the hospital. Luckily, no one paid Tony, Stephen nor Peter any mind as they made their way to the booked procedure room. 

Letting Tony and Peter in first, Stephen locked the room behind him and let the little one have a moment to study his new surroundings. The room was brightly lit and painted in white, while the floor was a light blue. On the wall to the left, there was a large variety of dinosaurs, all running and playing with one another with animated and happy features. Along the rest of the walls there were multiple cupboards and carts, as well as monitors and machines. They all looked intimidating, but what Peter was most frightened about was the padded procedure table in the middle of the room, with a large lamp hanging from above. Peter knew that that was were he was supposed to sit and the stuffed dinosaur sat by the pillow at the top of the table did not ease the bad feeling he had in his stomach. He always hated how the paper sheet underneath him crinkled so loudly whenever he moved. 

“That’s Ted.” Stephen began, pointing at the stuffed toy. “You wanna go say hi to him, Pete? He’s been waiting for you all day.” 

With his thumb still in his mouth, Peter craned his neck to look at his Daddy, who nodded his approval. Carefully, the little boy made his way over to the procedure table, picking up the toy and studying it before stating simply.

“He’s a T. Rex.”

“That’s right, clever boy.” Stephen praised and the boy blushed at the praise. “Ted has a lot of experience with comforting little boys who are nervous about what the doctors are gonna do to them. But, your Daddy already explained what’s gonna happen, yeah?” 

The boy did not answer, just nodded his head while keeping his gaze fixed on the dinosaur in his hands. Usually, Tony wanted Peter to behave proper, to look people in the eye while talking and answering without mumbling. However, he let it pass now, considering how miserable the boy looked.

“All right, let’s get started then. I’ll just fetch the kit and get ready.” Stephen explained, ruffling Peter’s curls. While the doctor fetched the supplies, Tony went about helping his boy get his sneakers, pants and underwear off, but let him keep his hoodie and socks on. 

“Up you get, my boy.” Tony encouraged and with a grunt, lifted the boy up and set him on the padded table. Peter blushed immediately at the paper sheet crinkling under his weight and pulled his hoodie down to cover his now exposed cock. “Now, Pete, the Doc’s gonna restraint your legs and hips, okay? Just for your own safety. It’s okay, baby. I’m right here and not going anywhere.” Tony explained patiently, grasping Peter’s free hand and kissing his knuckles softly. The boy wasn’t very comforted by his Daddy’s words and visibly tensed and held Ted to his chest when Stephen approached him with the restraints. 

“It’s okay, Pete.” The doctor assured and with Tony’s help, they got the boy to lay back. Once the little one was more or less immobilised by the restraints around his ankles and his hips, he seemed to calm down a little bit, which was Stephen and Tony’s intention. However, they let his arms be free, to hold onto his Daddy or hide his face in embarrassment. “There, there, you just hold onto Ted, yeah? I’ll get some gloves and we’ll get started.” 

“Daddy…” Peter whimpered, seeking out the comfort of his Daddy, but found that he could not move much. Bending over his boy, Tony cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead lovingly. 

“Right here, baby. Daddy’s right here. You want your paci? I got the blue star one with me.” Peter nodded his head eagerly at that and even whined to get his Daddy to get the pacifier out quicker and into his mouth. Once Peter was happily suckling on his pacifier, he did not pay much attention to Stephen who now returned with his washed and gloved hands. However, the boy did whip his head down when he felt a cool sheet being draped across his groin and his limp cock being placed on it. 

“Just gonna clean you up a bit.” Stephen assured before he began to clean the head of Peter’s cock with a cotton ball dipped in alcohol. The liquid stung a bit and felt cold, causing Peter to whimper around his pacifier and wiggle where he lay. “Shh, shh, just a minute, baby boy.” 

“Be a good boy for Daddy now.” Tony comforted softly, tilting Peter’s head to the side so that he could not see what the doctor was doing. “Just look at me, yeah?” 

“Don’t wanna, Daddy, please!” Peter whimpered, tears now welling up in his honey brown eyes. “I’m scared!” He admitted, his breathing becoming heavier as he bit the pacifier in his mouth. 

“That’s okay, baby boy. It’s okay to be scared, but this is happening. It will be over in a moment and then we’ll go and have a fun night together. What movie do you wanna watch? You can pick anything.” Tony tried to distract the boy as he saw Stephen pick up the syringe filled with surgical lube from the instrument tray. 

“Toy- Toy Story.” Peter mumbled after a moment of thinking, but suddenly cried out when he felt something cold and sticky being pushed into his cock. The sensation was one he had never felt before and almost on reflex he tried to arch his back and get away, but the restraints over his hips kept him in place, as well as Daddy’s strong hands on his arms. 

“Pete, Pete, it’s okay, it’s okay. But you gotta keep still, or you will hurt yourself. Just lay back and let your Uncle finish, yeah? Come on, who’s Daddy’s good boy? There, there.” Tony assured, but with some firmness in his voice now. 

The boy really did have to stay still, or the doctor could end up accidentally hurting him. Tony and Stephen had discussed sedating the little one, but only briefly before putting the idea aside. This was meant as a punishment, which Peter was warned about multiple times by Tony, so the boy could not pretend like he was not aware of the consequences. At first, Peter had broken one rule by touching himself without his Daddy’s permission and the punishment for that was a cock cage for two days. During those two days, the little boy would have to alert Tony whenever he had to use the bathroom, but he had refused to and ended up with a stomach ache from holding it. So, one punishment had led to another and now Peter was going to be catheterised for two days. He would still have to alert his Daddy whenever he had to go, but now Tony also had the power to control Peter’s bladder, which added to the humiliation of the punishment. Taking his gloves off, Stephen gave Peter a moment to collect himself before moving onto the worst part, the actual insertion of the catheter. 

“It’s okay, Peter. The worst part is coming up, but you’ve been such a brave boy so far. Can you hold on for a little longer? Then I promise this will be all over.” Stephen spoke softly and stroked Peter’s stomach in a comforting gesture. The boy was practically quivering with fear, but after a moment the doctor felt the boy’s heart rate and breathing slow a bit under his hand. 

“Okay…” Peter mumbled and let out a long sigh as he relaxed a little on the padded table. 

“There’s my good boy.” Tony praised, cupping Peter’s face once more to bring him close and kiss his temple. 

Picking up a fresh pair of gloves, Stephen got the catheter ready, covering the yellow plastic tube generously with lube before lifting Peter’s cock gently. The little one was quite distracted with all the kisses and sweet nothings he was getting from his Daddy, so the doctor went right ahead and began inserting the tubing into Peter’s cock. 

“Ah-ah!” Peter yelped, frozen in fear and helpless where he lay. The sensation was just wrong to Peter. It did not hurt, just like his Daddy and Uncle had promised, but the pressure felt uncomfortable and invading. So, the little one did not cry due to any pain, but due to the humiliation of it all. He sobbed and hiccuped loudly, but stayed still as the doctor inserted the catheter all the way and then picked up a syringe to fasten it in place. 

“It’s all right. It’s over now.” Tony assured, running his hand through the boy’s now sweaty curls. Naturally, he had broken a sweat during the stress of it all. “Cry it out, it’s okay, Daddy’s good boy.” 

Checking that the catheter was locked and everything was in order, Stephen removed his gloves and picked up a strap to fasten the end of the catheter to Peter’s inner thigh. 

“It’s in now, Pete. You did so good, I’m so proud of you.” Stephen praised and with Tony’s help, they pulled the restraints off. Once his ankles and hips were free again, Peter curled in on himself immediately and kept crying his little heart out. 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy…” Peter babbled incoherently and both Stephen and Tony held onto him until he calmed down, his sobs quieting down to whimpers and breathing evening out. It took a while, but both the older men had anticipated this and were patient with the boy. Eventually, Peter fell more or less quiet, only sniffling now and then and used the heel of his palm to rub at his wet eyes clumsily. 

With Stephen and Tony holding the boy steady, Peter sat up slowly. The paper sheet crinkled loudly under him again, but this time Peter did not have the energy to pay that any mind, but he did take a sharp breath when he saw what had happened to his cock. The yellow tubing looked odd, sticking out from his cock and he could feel it inside him, but it did not hurt. With a baffled expression, Peter flickered his gaze between his Uncle to his left and his Daddy to his right. 

“Looks weird. Feels weird, too.” Peter muttered and brought his thumb to his mouth. He had lost his pacifier sometime during his fit. 

“I know, baby boy.” Stephen chuckled, his hand stroking the boy’s stomach again. “It’s not comfortable, but two days will fly by and then I’ll take it out again. In the meantime, no playing outside or any rough activities, all right? I have strapped it to your thigh, but you still have to be careful.”

Peter nodded until he suddenly felt something rubbery on his lip and turned to find his Daddy smiling down at him, offering the pacifier. The boy opened his mouth to take it, but Tony pulled it back and tutted. 

“But what’s the most important thing you gotta do, Pete?” Tony hinted and let the boy think the question over for a while. 

“Let Daddy know when I gotta go?” Peter suggested quietly, a blush creeping up his ears and cheekbones. 

“Exactly.” Tony said and gave the pacifier back to the boy, who hummed happily and lay his head against his Daddy’s chest. 

Once Peter was dressed again and Stephen gave Tony the supplies and instructions he would need to open and close the catheter, the boy started nagging about the promised Toy Story movie. Before saying goodbye to Peter and Tony, Stephen assured the boy that Ted the T. Rex would be waiting for him right here till they were removing the catheter in two days. The little one smiled shyly at that and waved his Uncle and new friend goodbye, still a little teary and red eyed, but a small smile tugging on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Its not a fic of mine unless Peter is crying at some point ahah))
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ahah <3  
> Do you guys like this series? If so, what kind of scenes would you like to see in the future? Please do let me know below or hit me up on professional-benaddict on Tumblr  
> See you there, dears xx


End file.
